For example, a self-luminescence type electroluminescence element takes advantage of an electroluminescence (EL) phenomenon, and hence the element has various advantages such as having very little generation of heat, being light and thin, and having a low driving voltage, leading to electric power saving.
Research and development on an OLED display have been widely made conventionally in order to take advantage of these advantages. Besides, in recent years, research and development on the application of the electroluminescence element to a lighting device have also been intensified.
An OLED lighting device has a configuration in which a transparent electrode made of ITO, IZO, or the like, an organic light-emitting layer, and a back electrode formed of a metal film for light reflection are sequentially laminated on a substrate having a thickness of about 0.5 to 0.7 mm.